<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bigger on the inside by Percabeth05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899641">Bigger on the inside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percabeth05/pseuds/Percabeth05'>Percabeth05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Sherlock, Crackfic?, I mean, I think the quarantine is getting to me, I wrote it as one, This Is STUPID, but it is my first crackfic, i dont actually know what this is, i'm not sure, it came to me like a dream and I couldn't resist, like really, puns, so it might actually be bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percabeth05/pseuds/Percabeth05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"jokes on you, I've got an Ace up my sleeve"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bigger on the inside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You know those dreams where nothing makes sense? whaere like you are one place one second and then you are somewhere else and you are a seahorse? yeah well this is that except I wasn't asleep when I came up with this and honestly don't know where it came from, seems like something I might Hallucinate on drugs, but I of course don't do that so IDK. Quarantine got me making up the stupidest crap.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lestrade ran down the alleyway, having started running from his pursuer 5 blocks ago, he had finally run out of sprinting energy, opting instead to hopefully find a place to hide.</p><p>and that is how he got here, at a dead end, hearing the footsteps of the man behind him.</p><p>Lestrade turned on his heel as the man spoke, "looks like I have finally cornered you" the face of James Moriarty</p><p>Moriarty watched as Lestrade just chuckled slightly, "jokes on you" he spoke, "I've got an Ace up my sleeve."</p><p>Moriarty just smirked, knowing there were no escapes from the alley. a moment later his smile faded when the detective held his arm out as if shooting a laser beam, but simply just shook the arm instead</p><p>all at once, a man came tumbling out of his sleeve. a full size, regal looking Sherlock Holmes just tumbled out. He stood, looking ruffled, as if he had no clue what was going on. He looked around as if just being woken from a nap, before looking at the situation.</p><p>James Moriarty was baffled probably for the first time ever. without hesitation, Sherlock whipped out a pistol sending two shots into Moriarty's torso.</p><p>Moriarty went down hard, Lestrade turning to Sherlock, "Sherlock!"</p><p>"oh what, we both know he is a bloody criminal" the Consulting Detective sounded exasperated.</p><p>Moriarty could see him standing over him, "w-what!?" he breathed out, quickly losing blood.</p><p>"It's bigger on the inside," Sherlock explained as if that explained everything.</p><p>Jim narrowed his eyes at the man, he was dying in front of his arch-nemesis and he had the Gall to quote Doctor Who at him instead of answering the legitimately good question.</p><p>but a whirring sound made him look over towards where Lestrade had been, and sure enough there the blue police box sat, whirring with the light on top spinning, except instead of the words on the front, it was Lestrade's face</p><p>Moriarty's brain hurt, and he didn't say that a lot, “what the actual fuck?”</p><p>The last look he got of the world was the whirring of Tardis Lestrade as he faded into blackness forever.</p><p>not the worst way he could have imagined going.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>